Harry Potter and the Web of Magic
by lia1
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione have lots of troubles ahead: especially Harry. But what they don't know is that their 5th year will be nothing like the previous 4...1st chapter up.


Harry Potter and the web of magic  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-CHAPTER ONE-  
  
The worst summer ever  
---------------------  
Harry Potter couldn't wait. In three days, at 11 o'clock he would be at King's Cross statiom, at   
platform nine and three quarters, getting on the Hogwarts Express. Then he would arrive at Hogwart's  
school of witch-craft and wizardry, finally away from his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and his cousin,   
Dudley. He liked everything at Hogwarts, that is, except for Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy,   
with his sidekicks, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. His best friends were Ron Weasley,Hermione  
Granger and the most popular sport in the wizarding world-that he played at Hogwarts-  
Quidditch.  
Harry walked downstairs to the breakfast table. No one spoke a word to him, as usual.  
Just then, Uncle Vernon cleared his throat and said, "If you would like to go up to your room,   
Harry. I have to say something very important and private to my wife and son. Thank you." Harry  
dashed upstairs to his room without saying a word. Meanwhile, Uncle Vernon was talking to the   
rest of his family, just like he said he would. "Daddy, what do you want to say?" asked Dudley.  
"I want to say," said Uncle Vernon "that we might be moving." "Why didn't you tell Harry, daddy?"  
asked Dudley. "I wanted it to be a suprise..." "But daddy, why?"  
Uncle Vernon ignored him and called Harry down to breakfast.   
*  
"Get up!" shrieked Aunt Petunia. "Up! Now! Come on!" Harry had fallen asleep on his bed. "Come  
on! Quick sticks!" Harry got up. "Where-" "Don't ask questions! Get in the car! Now!" They all   
got in the car. While they were driving, everyone except Uncle Vernon was thinking; where are we  
going? What'll we do there? Finally, Uncle Vernon stopped in front of a half cheap, half   
expensive-looking hotel. They got out and walked to the foyer. "Good afternoon," said the lady  
behind the counter. "May we help you?" "Ah, yes please," said Uncle Vernon. "May we have a room  
for three?" he looked at Harry."Er-four, sorry." The lady directed them to their room, with Harry  
constantly recieving nasty looks from his Uncle. "Your room, sir," said the lady. "Ah, yes,  
thank you."said Uncle Vernon. He turned to Harry. "Now, boy, behave yourself." Aunt Petunia   
opened the door and they all walked in; Harry last.   
Just then, the strangest thought came to Harry's head...yes...he wanted to jump on the bed...  
like a trampoline...Harry took his shoes off and threw them across the room(it missed Dudley's  
ear just by an inch), ran up to the bed, and started bouncing up and down, doing tricks he had  
never done in his life, like flips, handstands, body slams..."THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" roared Uncle   
Vernon, in a shower of spit. Harry stopped, sat up and shook his head. What had happened? There  
was a very puzzled look on his face, and Uncle Vernon thought Harry was tricking him. "THAT'S IT!  
I GIVE YOU A WARNING, AND YOU JUST GO OFF, DOING EXCACTLY THE OPPISITE THING!!!" And with that,   
Harry was kicked out of the room, with his trunk, full of spellbooks and Harry's other things  
that he needed for Hogwarts.   
Harry shrugged and headed downstairs. When he got down to the foyer, he screamed: there was a   
witch behing the counter! "Leaving so soon, dear?" she saaid. "By the way, do you mind cleaning   
out the cauldron?" Harry shook his head and when he looked up again, there was just a normal lady  
standing where the witch had been. "What's the matter, dear?" said the lady. "Oh," Harry knew she  
heard him scream. "Nothing." He left, leaving the lady with a puzzled look on her face.  
Just then, it hit him. How was he going to get back to Privet Drive?  
*  
The next day, the Dursleys turned up. "Well, we better get moving, you'll miss that train of  
your," Harry's heart skipped a beat. How could he have forgotten about Hogwarts? 


End file.
